Where's the Dislike Button?
by As-Long-As-I'm-Around
Summary: Patrick Jane: If Teresa Lisbon deletes me off facebook does that mean we are not friends? Angst and humor. Original Summary: The team have facebook. Teresa just changed her relationship status. Obviously, Jane isn't impressed..
1. In A Relationship With

**A/N: This idea has been done before. And I have enjoyed the ones I've read so much that I wanted to try my own... So, the team have got facebook. **

**Teresa had just changed her relationship status...**

**Enjoy!**

_x._

_x. _

**Teresa Lisbon has changed her relationship status to single to in a relationship**

_Grace Van Pelt, Cho Kimball, Wayne Rigsby, Helen Jane, Matt Thomas and Tom Lisbon like this._

Comments:

Patrick Jane: Where's the dislike button on this thing?

Grace Van Pelt: Jane, you can't be serious.

Patrick Jane: On the contrary, my dear, I am perfectly serious.

Teresa Lisbon: Why, is someone jealous?

Patrick Jane: No, but your boyfriend should be worried. Haven't you told him about your undying love for me?

Teresa Lisbon: Jane, are you having insomniac issues again? Clearly no sleep makes one self delusional...

Matt Thomas: Teresa, what is the meaning of this?

Patrick Jane: Lisbon, you would know about my sleeping patterns wouldn't you ;) And Matt, it's true. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news...

Teresa Lisbon: Jane, stop twisting everything I say into something sexual! Matt, this is Jane I've been telling you about. -.-

Patrick Jane: I meant nothing sexual by it. Your mind just immediately jumped to it. I wonder why?

Are those glare eyes, Lisbon? Cute.

Cho Kimball: Facebook is a very public place...just going to put that out there.

Patrick Jane: Yes and you're all thriving on this public drama...

Wayne Rigsby: That is a lie.

Patrick Jane: Don't try lying to me here. Just because I can't see you doesn't mean I don't know your lying. Besides, you all hovering over the computers only proves that I'm right. :) Like always. ;)

Matt Thomas: Lisbon maybe we need to talk...

Teresa Lisbon: Yes, where is the dislike button on this...

_Grace Van Pelt, Cho Kimball and Wayne Rigsby like this. _

_x._

_x. _

Private Inbox

Messages between Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon

Patrick Jane

Subject: ?

Why didn't you tell me you were dating...

:(

Teresa Lisbon

Subject: Because it's none of your business.

Please see upper line. And obviously I can't trust you with it because now Matt is mad at me!

Patrick Jane

Subject: We've been through this..

..you can trust me. I'm wounded, Lisbon.

Teresa Lisbon

Subject: You'll survive

I'm sure you'll get over it. Well, now you know. I'm dating Matt Thomas and he is brilliant.

:)

Patrick Jane

Subject: Hmm..

He looks a little like me, Lisbon. What, you're so in love with me that you had to find someone like me? ;)

Teresa Lisbon

Subject: In my office, now!

Get in here, NOW!

Also, it's concerning that you're so obsessive...

_x._

_x. _

**Grace Van Pelt: Well, this is awkward...**

_Cho Kimball and Wayne Rigsby like this._

Wayne Rigsby: You can say that again...

Cho Kimball: They've been in that office for twenty minutes now. ;)

Grace Van Pelt: Should we be worried? Cho, are implying something, well, you know?

Cho Kimball: I'm implying what I'm saying.

Grace Van Pelt: How does he do that? You've been hanging around Patrick Jane too much.

_Patrick Jane likes this._

Wayne Rigsby: Jane, what happened?

Patrick Jane: Aw, were you concerned for me? I'm touched. :)

Cho Kimball: No. We were concerned for us, actually. You usually fight, nothing abnormal about that. But you almost ruined her relationship. That's gotta bring the claws out.

Wayne Rigsby: Yeah. Not cool man.

Patrick Jane: You, my friend, are giving me way too much credit.

Grace Van Pelt: Jane, you two really need to talk.

_Cho Kimball and Wayne Rigsby like this._

Patrick Jane: Um, we just did..?

Cho Kimball: You know what she means.

Teresa Lisbon: And you all need to get back to work right now and stop discussing my life on facebook. :) Cho, I have claws, do I?

Cho Kimball: No ma'am.

Patrick Jane: She's only putting that smiley face on to soften her demand, she's not really happy.

Wayne Rigsby: Thanks for clearing that up Jane. What would we do without you?

Patrick Jane: I often wonder the same thing myself. :)

Teresa Lisbon: I do too, but in different terms than you. :)

_Grace Van Pelt, Cho Kimball and Wayne Rigsby like this. _

Patrick Jane: Teresa I am wounded. But you do in different terms, in heart broken terms.. ;)

Patrick Jane: Um...your lover boy just added me.

Teresa Lisbon: No, I really don't. I'm more heartbroken that you have to stay because you make my life miserable. And really? Well don't be such a baby.

Grace Van Pelt: Guys...can you talk about this in person? I'm getting a lot of notifications here...

_Cho Kimball and Wayne Rigsby like this._

Patrick Jane: :)

Patrick Jane: ;)

Patrick Jane: =O

Grace Van Pelt: Jane!

Patrick Jane: Oh sorry, just trying to brighten your day by you seeing my name :)

Wayne Rigsby: Shut up, Jane.

_Teresa Lisbon likes this. _

_x._

_x. _

**Matt Thomas Patrick Jane: So, you're Patrick Jane...**

Comments:

Patrick Jane: I would have thought that was quite obvious...

Matt Thomas: Teresa was unfortunately spot on about you.

Patrick Jane: I know, it's concerning for you, isn't it? ;)

Matt Thomas: No, it's quite the opposite ;)

Patrick Jane: Well if it's from Lisbon...I would disagree.

Matt Thomas: We're in a relationship. Stop trying to interfere. She's happy with me. Just a friendly warning.

Patrick Jane: I have an urge to put my hands up in the air...

_x._

_x. _

**Patrick Jane: No, Lisbon, I didn't want to test out if a stapler hurts or not. But thanks anyway. **

_Grace Van Pelt, Cho Kimball, Wayne Rigsby and Teresa Lisbon likes this._

Comments:

Patrick Jane: I always knew she liked it rough...


	2. Facebook Wars

_x._

_x._

**A/N: Hey guys! Glad to hear you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing :) I'm up to chapter three now..To answer people's questions, Helen Jane is Lisbon's best friend and she wasn't going to have a part until now... **

**Enjoy and review! **

_x._

_x._

**Patrick Jane and Helen Jane are now friends.**

_Patrick Jane and Helen Jane like this. _

Comments:

Teresa Lisbon: I'm sorry, you two know each other how? Where is the dislike button on this...

Patrick Jane: Is someone jealous?

Teresa Lisbon: No, Jane, not at all. Just a little confused that you add my best friend...Bit stalkerish, isn't it?

Patrick Jane: She seems interesting. Don't worry Teresa, you will always be the person I stalk first ;)

Teresa Lisbon: I could have you arrested for that you know.

Helen Jane: Teresa no harm down. From what you've told me about Patrick Jane, he is very interesting.

Patrick Jane: ;)

Helen Jane: Don't be suggestive about us, Patrick Jane.

Wayne Rigsby: I think you may have met your match.

_Teresa Lisbon, Grace Van Pelt and Helen Jane like this. _

Grace Van Pelt: =O

Cho Kimball: No. I still believe Teresa Lisbon is Patrick Jane's match.

_Wayne Rigsby, Teresa Lisbon, Helen Jane, Patrick Jane and Grace Van Pelt like this_

Grace Van Pelt: Jane why do you like this?

Patrick Jane: Because Cho said match. ;) As in Libon and I are a good match. ;)

Cho Kimball: No. I said you've met your match.

Matt Thomas: You really are a tool.

Patrick Jane: Oh really? I thought tools were used for the good to build something. Why, thank you Matt! :)

_Helen Jane likes this. _

Teresa Lisbon: I don't think he meant it like that, Jane.

Patrick Jane: I know perfectly what he meant. Matt, boys like you that...try to make the competition look bad (competition they have no hope against, might I add) like that, it doesn't look cool. The ladies don't dig it. So, I really did you a favour in twisting that around. :)

Matt Thomas: Right cause the ladies dig you.

Wayne Rigsby: They really do.

Patrick Jane: He said it not me! :)

Matt Thomas : You really are an idiot.

Patrick Jane: I'm an idiot, am I? What am I doing...and what do you do for a job?

Patrick Jane: Okay did he just go offline or did he delete me?

Grace Van Pelt: I think he deleted you...

Teresa Lisbon: That doesn't surprise me. If only it was that easy to block you from my life...

Patrick Jane: Teresa, I am wounded. Stop trying so hard to act like you hate me, just because we are secretly in love. Everyone knows it's an act by the way you try so hard.

Helen Jane: I don't see the love anywhere.

_Teresa Jane likes this. _

Cho Kimball: Oh trust me. It's there...

Teresa Lisbon: Stop talking about my personal life! GET BACK TO WORK.

_x._

_x._

**Teresa Lisbon: Resisting the very strong urge to punch someone in the face...We all know who that someone is...**

_Grace Van Pelt, Cho Kimball, and Wayne Rigsby like this._

Comments:

Patrick Jane: Yes everyone. Teresa Jane likes it rough.

Matt Thomas: Babe, are you alright?

Teresa Jane: Yeah, Matt. I'll tell you tonight :)

Matt Thomas: Can't wait, see you around seven. X

Patrick Jane: Ew. Keep it PG...

Teresa Lisbon: Jane, everyone except you is a mature adult.

_Grace Van Pelt, Matt Thomas, Helen Jane, Cho Kimball, and Wayne Rigsby like this._

Patrick Jane: I would be wounded but we all know being a little teenager is more fun. ;)

_Grace Van Pelt, Matt Thomas, Helen Jane, Cho Kimball, and Wayne Rigsby like this._

Helen Jane: Patrick, why do we have the same name?

Patrick Jane: Hmm, interesting question...it kind of freaks me out.

Helen Jane: Why would it freak you out?

Patrick Jane: I was going to see if you wanted to get a cup of coffee :)

Teresa Jane: Really, guys? On my wallpost!

Helen Jane: That's a sucky way to ask a girl out.

_Teresa Lisbon and Grace Van Pelt like this_

Patrick Jane: Sorry, I just wanted to express it in a public place. I'm not ashamed. :)

_Cho Kimball, Wayne Rigsby and Helen Jane like this. _

Helen Jane: Pick me up at seven? :)

Patrick Jane: See you then. X ;)

Cho Kimball: Ew, keep it PG.

_Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby and Teresa Lisbon like this. _

Patrick Jane: Really Cho? You're the dirtiest minded out of us all.

Wayne Risgby: Ain't that the truth.

Cho Kimball: Clearly I was mimicking you.

Patrick Jane: Clearly? And how could we tell.

Wayne Rigsby: I agree with Matt. Jane, you really are an idiot.

Patrick Jane: Yet I get the same amount of money as you...yet don't do anywhere near as much?

Wayne Rigsby: ...not in those terms...

_x._

_x._

**Cho Kimball: Anyone feel stuck in a war? **

_Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby like this._

Comments:

Grace Van Pelt: It's like a competition.

Wayne Risgby: I know. I kind of feel scared...

Cho Kimball: Would you like to hide in Grace's arms?

_Patrick Jane, Helen Jane and Teresa Lisbon like this._

Teresa Lisbon: Ha! Now it's your turn! And by the way, I'm not impressed by this status, guys...hint.

_x._

_x. _

Private Inbox

Messages between Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby and Cho Kimball

To: Wayne Rigsby and Cho Kimball

Subject: Scary

So guys, what do you think is going to happen? Will Jane win or will Lisbon?

To: Wayne Rigsby and Grace Van Pelt.

Subject: This is stupid.

This is stupid.

To: Cho Kimball and Grace Van Pelt.

Subject: Nah

I bet Lisbon will win. You said it yourself, Cho. She's his match.

To: Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby.

Subject: Wrong.

Jane will win.

To: Cho Kimball and Wayne Rigsby

Subject: I thought this was stupid?

I'm with Rigsby on this one...but I have a sinking feeling we'll be wrong.

To: Wayne Rigsby and Grace Van Pelt

Subject: Let's bet.

Of course you're with Rigsby. I think Lisbon has met her match, but I think Jane will win.

To: Grace Van Pelt and Cho Kimball

Subject: You're on!

Bring it!

To: Wayne Rigsby and Cho Kimball

Subject: It's on.

Done.

_x._

_x._

**Cho Kimball: Just made an easy twenty bucks.**

_Patrick Jane likes this._

Cho Kimball: That makes me a little worried...


	3. Suggestive Wallposts

_x._

_x._

**A/N: So, I live in Australia, and I live in the sunshine state... personally, I think it should be the rain state, by the way it's going. Apparently we're about to have our worst floods. It's crazy... **

**Anyway... **

**Enjoy and review! **

_x._

_x._

**Teresa Lisbon: Perfect morning. Let's hope the day is better. I love Matt! :)**

_Grace Van Pelt, Cho Kimball, Wayne Rigsby, Helen Jane, Matt Thomas and Tom Lisbon like this._

Comments:

Patrick Jane: Never did I thought you would get lovesick like this, Lisbon. You know it will be a better day because you'll get to see me. :)

Teresa Lisbon: Lovesick, huh? Yes, I'm lovesick because I say I love someone...

Also, please don't delude yourself that you make my days better. Because you don't. You really don't.

_Matt Thomas likes this._

Patrick Jane: Aw, you just haven't had your coffee yet Lisbon. It's waiting for you here. :) You can thank me later. ;)

_x._

_x._

**Patrick Jane: Someone has anger issues, and I encourage them to speak up about them or outbursts like these are going to occur more often. Teresa Lisbon, I am talking about you. I did not appreciate that smack in the head this morning. **

_Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby, Cho Kimball, Teresa Lisbon and Helen Jane like this. _

Comments:

Teresa Lisbon: I appreciated it. I appreciated it a lot.

Patrick Jane: I am worried about your anger issues, Lisbon. I don't mean to get you so wound up. You must learn to control yourself. ;)

Helen Jane: Patrick Jane, you are the world's biggest jerk!

Patrick Jane: I'm sorry darling. Lisbon and I have a funny relationship, but you're the one I'm interested in.

Teresa Lisbon: Well, leave the suggestive and snide comments on HER facebook page then!

_x._

_x. _

**Patrick Jane Helen Jane**

**;)**

x.

x.

**Patrick Jane Helen Jane**

**=O**

x.

x.

**Patrick Jane Helen Jane**

**Cannot wait, for, well, you know what. ;)**

x.

x.

**Show more wallposts from Patrick Jane**

x.

x.

**Patrick Jane Helen Jane**

**Helen Jane, this is Patrick Jane. Come in, come in.  
This is a suggestive comment. ;) By putting a wink, it became suggestive.**

**Just what am I suggesting? You will find out. ;)**

x.

x.

**Teresa Lisbon Patrick Jane**

**OH, MY GOODNESS, PATRICK JANE! WHEN I SAID THAT I DID NOT MEAN IT LIKE THAT. STOP CLOGGING UP MY NEWSFEED!**

Comments:

Patrick Jane: I didn't mean to make you jealous, Lisbon. But, Helen Jane is the one I'm chasing.

Teresa Lisbon: Come into my office for a second, please.

Patrick Jane: Uh, Lisbon, I don't think that was smart of you to post that on here, people may get suspicious...

Teresa Lisbon: NOW!

x.

x.

**Wayne Rigsby: Well this is boring... no boss or Jane to be entertained by...I must admit, it makes work less...fun...**

Comments:

Grace Van Pelt: That's unprofessional. Our job isn't meant to be fun.

Wayne Rigsby: It just takes the funk out of it when we're not on call duty.

Cho Kimball: I agree.

Grace Van Pelt: I hope Jane is okay. Lisbon shouldn't have thrown her cup at him.

Cho Kimball: He did warn her about those anger issues...

Grace Van Pelt: Will she get in trouble?

Cho Kimball: Nah. I don't think boss cares. She understands how frustrating Jane can be.

Wayne Rigsby: Hey Grace, check your inbox :)

Grace Van Pelt: Okay :)

Cho Kimball: Aw, guys, I feel left out.. :(

Wayne Rigsby: ? Really?

Cho Kimball: No.

Grace Van Pelt: I can't tell if you're serious or not. Look over at me.

Wayne Rigsby: It's not like it matters, he usually wears the same face expression...

Grace Van Pelt : Damn. Is that a Cho thing?

Cho Kimball: I don't know. Go find some Cho's and ask them.

Wayne Rigsby: Good way to pass time-

Cho Kimball: No.

Grace Van Pelt: Look! They are back!

Cho Kimball: Really? My eyes couldn't see that at all Grace.

Grace Van Pelt: Sorry...

Wayne Rigsby: Jane is holding his face...trying not to laugh here...

Grace Van Pelt: Wayne! Be nice.

Cho Kimball: Too bad I already laughed.

Grace Van Pelt: Ah is that why Jane looked over at us?

Patrick Jane: Yes, that's exactly why I looked over.

Wayne Rigsby: ...what happened?

Patrick Jane: Always the one to ask. Nosy, nosy.

Cho Kimball: Been hanging out too much with you, remember?

Patrick Jane: Oh right...well...Lisbon got angry at me and threw a cup at me. Very unprofessional if you ask me.

Cho Kimball: You want to talk about unprofessional?

Patrick Jane: Ah...no. :)

Cho Kimball: That's what I thought.

Patrick Jane: I know. ;)

x.

x.

**Teresa Lisbon: So maybe this day hasn't been too bad :)**

Comments:

Patrick Jane: Because you spent three hours with me at the hospital?

Teresa Lisbon: No because I hit you in the head.

Matt Thomas : Thanks babe. Saves me having to do it...

Teresa Lisbon: Come pick me up soon?

Matt Thomas : Done and dusted.

Patrick Jane: I'm wounded Lisbon. Litereally. Matt, how can you done and dust something? I am intrigued...

x.

x.

**Matt Thomas Teresa Lisbon: I love you. :)**

_Grace Van Pelt, Teresa Lisbon and Helen Jane like this. _

Comments:

Patrick Jane: Young love? Good luck...

Teresa Lisbon: Matt! I love you too :)

X

x.

**Patrick Jane: sulking...**

Cho Kimball: Well. The first step is admitting it. You're on your way.

_Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby and Teresa Lisbon like this._

Patrick Jane: Good to know I can count on you, Cho Ho :)

Grace Van Pelt: Cho..ho?

Patrick Jane: Yes. Got a ring to it, doesn't it?

Cho Kimball: No.

Patrick Jane: Aw don't be so negative my friend. Look at the positives-the world's a little brighter.

Cho Kimball: I don't see how the world can be brighter with a nickname like that.

Teresa Lisbon: He has a point.

Patrick Jane: Okay, in my world it's a little brighter... :)

_Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby like this. _

Cho Kimball: I'm so glad that at my expense your world is a little brighter.

Patrick Jane: Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit.

Cho Kimball: Then how are you a ladies man again?

_Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby and Teresa Lisbon like this. _

Patrick Jane: It's my memorizing eyes and my smile. :)

Teresa Lisbon: I think someone needs to get their head deflated...

Patrick Jane: Who, Matt? I'd be happy to help you out there :)

Teresa Lisbon: -.-

Patrick Jane: Ooh, I can feel those from here. They sting...


	4. Inboxing

**A/N: Not my best...**

To:

Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane, Cho Kimball, Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby

Subject Message: Facebook

From: Hightower

It has come to my attention that you have all been spending too much time on facebook...Do I pay you to do this? Just because you aren't on call duty doesn't mean that there isn't work to do because I assure you there is, and I'm sure that you don't want me to find it for you.

Hope this is also the last message I send you regarding this subject.

Regards, Hightower.

To:

Teresa Lisbon, Cho Kimball, Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby

From: Patrick Jane

Subject: Facebook

Does anyone else find it ironic that she sent that through facebook?

To: Cho Kimball, Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby, Patrick Jane

From: Teresa Lisbon

Shut up Jane- can't you do one thing that you are told?

To: Teresa Lisbon, Cho Kimball, Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby

From: Patrick Jane

=O

To: Teresa Lisbon, Cho Kimball, Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby

From: Patrick Jane

=(

To: Teresa Lisbon, Cho Kimball, Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby

From: Patrick Jane

..and yet you're replying back to me on facebook?

To: Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane, Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby

From: Cho Kimball

Jane and Lisbon can you continue your little flirt thing you do somewhere else? I'm sick of getting these messages.

To: Teresa Lisbon, Cho Kimball, Grace Val Pelt and Wayne Rigsby

From Patrick Jane:

No you're not. I distinctively recall that you felt left out at one point? I do not flirt.

To: Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane, Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby

From: Cho Kimball

That was sarcasm. And yes, you do. You act as, what they call, a male slut.

To: Cho Kimball, Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby, Patrick Jane

From: Teresa Lisbon

You do too.

To: Cho Kimball, Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby, Patrick Jane

From: Teresa Lisbon

Haha, Cho!

To: Teresa Lisbon, Cho Kimball, Grace Val Pelt and Wayne Rigsby

From: Patrick Jane

I'm not a 'slut' A slut is someone who sleeps around. Flirting and sleeping around have very different meanings. Cho, I thought someone as smart as you would have realised that?

But if you want Lisbon, we can go down to that level of 'flirting'. ;)

To: Cho Kimball, Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby, Patrick Jane

From: Teresa Lisbon

I would have to say, no. The idea repulsive me so much...well, I could leave it up to your crazy imagination.

To: Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane, Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby

From: Cho Kimball

This is old. You're going to deny it for a few minutes and then it's going to turn dirty. I'm going to watch a movie. And Jane, I said you are the version of a male slut and if you could you would sleep with Lisbon, and you're with Helen aren't you? The way you ACT is like a male slut. Not who you are. I thought, someone as clever as you would have picked up on that? Also, when one is defensive like that it usually has some underlying truth to it. :)

To: Teresa Lisbon, Cho Kimball, Grace Val Pelt and Wayne Rigsby

From Patrick Jane: It's so repulsive that it turns you on?

I don't think I've ever seen Cho type that much...I think I'm in shock.

To: Cho Kimball, Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby, Patrick Jane

From: Teresa Lisbon

Me either. I'm kind of amazed.

I hope you're in shock, because that means you won't talk.

To: Teresa Lisbon

From Patrick Jane

No talking is good, too. ;) A lot of good things come from no talking.

To: Patrick Jane

From: Teresa Lisbon

I'm going to punch you in the face, swear I will. Or I could get Matt too?

To: Teresa Lisbon

From Patrick Jane

You're still with Matt?

To: Patrick Jane

From: Teresa Lisbon

Yes I am. You're still with Helen?

To Teresa Lisbon

From: Patrick Jane

Yeah but I haven't slept with her. I haven't even kissed her.

To: Patrick Jane

From Teresa Lisbon: Why?

To: Patrick Jane

From Teresa Lisbon: ...you haven't responded in ten minutes?

**Patrick Jane: Those moments where you have to admit the clarifying truth to yourself.**

_5 people like this. _

Teresa Lisbon: Hmm...interesting...

**Grace Van Pelt: Moments when you return home to a bunch of stupid emails...**

_Wayne Rigsby, Cho Kimball, Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane like this._

Patrick Jane: Well if you weren't out with Rigsby then you wouldn't have ;)

Grace Van Pelt: I wasn't!

Wayne Rigsby: Guys it's kinda sad you have nothing better to do on a Friday night then sit and email each other after spending all day together...

_Grace Van Pelt and Cho Kimball like this._

Patrick Jane: Well it's kinda sad that you have to lie ...to spend time with someone you see all day at work. ;)

_Teresa Lisbon and Cho Kimball like this._

Hightower: Excuse me? Hope you weren't regarding my email as 'stupid.' And as for this comment... I'm not impressed. See you all in my office on Monday morning.

Patrick Jane: ...oops?

Grace Van Pelt: Boss, no, it was emails between some of my friends, not yours, as yours was only one and I regarded it very carefully. As for what Jane is saying-we all know he likes to talk a bunch of crap.

_Teresa Lisbon, Wayne Rigsby, Cho Kimball, Matt Thomas and Helen Jane like this. _

Patrick Jane: How do you talk 'crap'?... I'm intrigued Lisbon.

Helen Jane: What inboxes...

Matt Thomas: Yes, I second that...what inboxes...

Teresa Lisbon: And I second oops? -.-

Patrick Jane: You shouldn't do that. You could end up with bad eyes.

Grace Van Pelt: ..I know I shouldn't say this but... lol.

Lisbon: Shut up Jane.

Matt: Well, Teresa?

Helen Jane: Well, Patrick?

Teresa Lisbon: Jane how do you always do this! Put me in this damn position all the time!

Patrick Jane: What can I say? ;)

Cho Kimball: You shouldn't say anything.

_Teresa Lisbon likes this._

**Matt Thomas to Teresa Lisbon: We need to talk. **

**Patrick Jane to Teresa Lisbon: Matt, it was nothing, I was being an idiot. Teresa, I'm sorry.**


	5. Hacking And Deleting

Is it sad that your own stories make you laugh? I hate this keyboard-if words are missing letters then it's not my fault. This keyboard is dodgy. Enjoy.

x.

x.

**Teresa Lisbon: This is like primary school. Getting blamed for someone else's doing. Like talking even though they started it. **

Patrick Jane: Why do you alway refer to me in your status's? I think it's rather concerning. You should get help. I can help you there if you'd like.

Matt Thomas: I'm going to kill you.

Patrick Jane: Ah I don't think that's a very smart thing to say to cop :)

Matt Thomas: You are not one.

Patrick Jane: Ah but Lisbon is!

Matt Thomas: You'd really think Lisbon would protect you?

Patrick Jane: ...wow. You're just getting smarter aren't you?

Teresa Lisbon: Matt, come on seriously?

Cho Kimball: Matt I'm going to have to stop you right there. You're making Lisbon look bad and putting her in a sucky position. Jane is...my friend and if you really wanted to fight him, I would step in (as he is too pussy to fight anyone physically) I advise you and Lisbon talk in person. :)

_10 people like this._

Patrick Jane: I like you Cho. :)

Cho Kimball: Don't flatter yourself.

Patrick Jane: :)

Cho Kimball: Seriously. I'm looking out for Lisbon.

Teresa Lisbon: Thanks Cho. :)

Patrick Jane: Yeah thanks Cho ho. Does anyone else find it concerning that 10 people like this? Get a life people...

Cho Kimball: You are one of those ten Patrick.

_13 people like this._

Patrick Jane: Ah .. Cho, my friend I've taught you well.

Cho Kimball: Actually I taught myself but thanks :)

Patrick Jane: You're welcome!

x.

x.

**Teresa Lisbon: I'm a smelly poohead.**

Grace Van Pelt: Um?

Wayne Rigsby: Hacked?

Teresa Lisbon: -.-

Teresa Lisbon: No of course not.

Teresa Lisbon: Stop it.

Teresa Lisbon: Stop talking to yourself.

Teresa Lisbon: Stop it!

Teresa Lisbon: I mean myself..

Teresa Lisbon: I'm going to kill you.

Teresa Lisbon: I mean myself...

Teresa Lisbon: No because that would be murder.. unfortunately that's illegal.

Teresa Lisbon: I mean suicide...

Teresa Lisbon: PATRICK JANE!

Patrick Jane: What?

Wayne Rigsby: Um why is Jane on your facebook?

_8 people like this. _

Teresa Lisbon: Because he is a fool with no life and spied on me when I was typing in my password?

Patrick Jane: Oh come on Lisbon you should have learnt by now :)

Matt Thomas: I can't do this anymore.

Teresa Lisbon: ...

x.

x.

**Patrick Jane: So if Teresa Lisbon deletes me off facebook does that mean we are not friends in real life? **

Helen Jane: We aren't friends anymore either.

Patrick Jane: I didn't do anything.

Helen Jane: That's what you think but you're a male so what would you know. Don't talk to me again.

Wayne Rigsby: Boy are you in the dog house tonight my friend!

Patrick Jane: Helen I'm truly sorry you feel that way. I'm a very charming and honest bloke. Wayne- I'm sure you know what it feels like by now?

Grace Van Pelt: Wayne! Cut that out. I'm sorry Jane. Does this mean work will be awkward tomorrow?

Patrick Jane: Not going. Im...sick.

Cho Kimball: Because we couldn't hear that lie from over here..

Patrick Jane: No I really am. Anyway night guys.

x.

x.

**Grace Van Pelt to Teresa Lisbon: Boss... are you sure?**

Teresa Lisbon: We are still friends but this is affecting my relationship and I love Matt.

Grace Van Pelt: ... I'll inbox you.

Wayne Rigsby: Inbox me too. This has never happened before..

Cho Kimball: I'm still going to win.

Teresa Lisbon: Win what?

Cho Kimball: Uh...At life.

_3 people like this. _

x.

x.

**Cho Kimball: Facebook life is quiet. What is this. **

Grace Van Pelt: I waited five minutes for a witty Jane remark :(

Cho Kimball: I shall fill in for you. Oh why Cho! You do like it after all! That's my Cho ho!

Wayne Rigsby: You do that too well..

Cho Kimball: I know. I hate him.

x.

x.

**Teresa Lisbon: It wasn't meant to be this hard. **

Jazzy Gould: Well maybe that's saying something hun. I'm not apart of your team but I know enough from what you've told me. I love you, keep your head up.

Matt Thomas: Babe?

Teresa Lisbon: Not what you think guys haha :)

x.

x.

To:

Patrick Jane

Subject Message: Us

From: Teresa Lisbon

Before you say anything witty about the message, just know this doesn't change anything. Matt's just being Matt and I need to do this for awhile. You wouldn't stop. And our friendship is ours and I couldn't really ask you to anyway. So I'm sorry please forgive me. Patty watty ;)

x.

x.

To:

Teresa Lisbon

Subject: Us

From: Patrick Jane

There is no us. Nothing's changed. It's okay.

x.

x.

To:

Patrick Jane

Subject Message: Us

From: Teresa Lisbon

Jane...

x.

x.

**Patrick Jane: Sick. Going to bed folks. **

Grace Van Pelt: Get better please :)

Wayne Rigsby: Does this mean we get a day free of you :)

Grace Van Pelt: Wayne!

Cho Kimball: Hmm. I'm onto you, Jane.

Patrick Jane: This should frighten me, or make me think of some dirty remark, but I'm too tired to care. Maybe tomorrorw :)

x.

x.

**Grace Van Pelt: Worried...**

Wayne Rigsby: Don't. I'll see you tomorrow. :) Everything will be fine.

Cho Kimball: Very sweet.

Teresa Lisbon: About?

Wayne Rigsby: Go to bed.

Teresa Lisbon: I beg your pardon?

Cho Kimball: Don't tell me how to live my life.

Wayne Rigsby: Was talking to Grace but we should all go to bed as it's almost eleven thirty.

Cho Kimball: Yes mum.

Wayne Rigsby: Shouldn't it be yes dad?

Cho Kimball: No. Pansy.

_Teresa Lisbon likes this._

Wayne Rigsby: Jane has taught you too well. I hate him.


	6. Drunk Facebooking

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I tried to write a chapter and then fanfiction erased it because it was being a poo, so I kinda took a strike on it. Anyway this is probably a little bit out of character...just a warning now. Anyway as always enjoy and review please :)**

**x.**

**x.**

**Patrick Jane: Well, poo.**

_12 people like this._

Patrick Jane: You're all very immature for liking that.

Cho Kimball: Well, you're immature for saying it.

_10 people like this._

Patrick Jane: It's just a more classy way of saying...crap ;)

Cho Kimball: It's still the same word?

Ronald Ferguson: It just takes the funk out of it. Poo, come on, it's a little funny?

_7 people like this._

Grace Van Pelt: Are you okay Jane?

Patrick Jane: Yeah, just sick. How is workies?

Wayne Rigsby: Or do you mean how is a specific someone?

Patrick Jane: No...I mean how is work? ^^

Cho Kimball: It's not the same without you, Patty!

Wayne Rigsby: Really?

Cho Kimball: No.

Patrick Jane: Aw my Cho Ho! That was sah coote!

Cho Kimball: ...Oh my god please don't talk in that cutsie little internet way that the kids do.

Patrick Jane: Can we take coote selfies and put them on facebook? Xoxoxoxo

_Six people like this. _

Helen Jane: Thank God I don't have to date this child anymore.

Patrick Jane: Thought you liked me being the teenager?

Grace Van Pelt: Ew...

Helen Jane: But you've downgraded and are acting like a child. Such a turn off.

Patrick Jane: Well then delete me? If you don't like it, delete me.

Helen Jane: You were meant to keep playing :(

Cho Kimball: Sorry Helen, don't think you will replace Lisbon.

_10 people like this. _

Helen Jane: Well he needs to move on.

Patrick Jane: Me and Teresa are just friends... pretty sure that's been all cleared up. And secondly, not with you. (:

Helen Jane: So, it's over?

Patrick Jane: Yup, didn't want to do it on a public place but since you started it..

Patrick Jane: Think she deleted me, going to go cry myself to sleep guys. No doubt Teresa and her will have a big bitch about how much they hate me.

Grace Van Pelt: She definitely doesn't hate you.

Patrick Jane: On the bright side it's so nice that they would want to keep talking about me! How cute.

Cho Kimball: I don't know if that would be a good thing, Jane. Although I agree with Grace-she doesn't hate you.

Wayne Rigsby: Guys, Lisbon and Hightower are coming out of the office! Abort, abort!

Patrick Jane: Kind of wish I went into work today...abort, abort, hmm? Could be fun to play ;)

Patrick Jane: It's been quiet for an hour... hmm...

x.

x.

**Teresa Lisbon: What an average day...**

Cho Kimball: I'll fill in for Jane here. Was it because you didn't see my bootiful face?

Teresa Lisbon: Haha, Cho Ho, it's exactly because of that!

Cho Kimball: You ruined it with my nickname.

Teresa Lisbon: So sorry, forgive me?

Cho Kimball: I have to.

Teresa Lisbon: You're no fun Cho Ho.

Cho Kimball: Sorry boss, I'm not Jane.

_10 people like this._

Matt Thomas: And thank goodness for that, hey (: See you later tonight baby?

Teresa Lisbon: Sure, Matt, and Cho, I don't need Patrick Jane on my facebook. He's caused enough stress.

_Matt Thomas likes this._

Grace Van Pelt: Guess Cho you're not going to win that twenty bucks.

Cho Kimball: Don't be so sure yet.

Teresa Lisbon: What?

Cho Kimball: Nothing boss.

x.

x.

**Grace Van Pelt: Facebook is boring now.**

_10 people like this._

Patrick Jane: I'm not boring ;)

Grace Van Pelt: Well I can't argue with that.

Teresa Lisbon: I'm not boring either (:

Grace Van Pelt: Okay guys I said facebook not you-no names were mentioned haha.

Teresa Lisbon: I am a very fun person. How about tomorrow night we go out?

Cho Kimball: Will you guys have drunken facebook statuses?

Teresa Lisbon: No we are too classy for that my friend.

Grace Van Pelt: I'm keen!

Wayne Rigsby: Invite?

Grace Van Pelt: Mm, girls night only? You can pick us up though :)

Wayne Rigsby: Fine...

Teresa Lisbon: So it's settled then. See you tomorrow night, Grace. Be at mine at eight?

Grace Van Pelt: Looking forward to it (:

x.

x.

**Teresa Lisbon: Shots, shots, shots!**

_10 people like this._

Grace Van Pelt: Nice to see you with your hair down boss!

Teresa Lisbon: Don't call me that-and takes some shots with me!

_10 people like this._

x.

x.

**Wayne Rigsby: Drunk girls, enough said...**

_20 people like this._

x.

x.

**Grace Van Pelt: Getting downafd ondfa the dancefloor! Teresa is oaawesome!xodooxoxbn**

Cho Kimball: Shit. This can't be unseen...

Patrick Jane: Kinda makes me wish I was there...Teresa hacking facebook-didn't she get up me for that?

Cho Kimball: Yeah but you made her look like an idiot.

Patrick Jane: She does that herself :P

Wayne Rigsby: Try taking care of them.

Cho Kimball: You just don't want Grace hooking up.

Hightower: Be very careful what you put on facebook.

_7 people like this._

Wayne Rigsby: That is not true! I want to look out for her!

Patrick Jane: Nah I'm with my Cho Ho.

Cho Kimball: You are not with me, Fatty Patty.

_7 people like this._

Patrick Jane: ...

Cho Kimball: I've surpassed "the master." Easier than thought to render him speechless.

Teresa Lisbon: fagguyas! Sahfundrunk!

Cho Kimball: Um...what?

x.

x.

Private inbox

To: Patrick Jane

From: Teresa Lisbon

I'm sorayay Patty :( Plwae duunt be mad.

x.

x.

To: Patrick Jane

From: Teresa Lisbon

Patty,y oufgamean so mch to me!Srirsly jsut...wcnatwo work!

x.

x.

To: Teresa Lisbon

From: Patrick Jane

Subject: You're drunk.

You're drunk.

x.

x.

To: Patrick Jane

From: Teresa Lisbon

Subject: So?

So! Truth...alwuazyz couems outat ehn anyagt? I'm nvfoa alira?

x.

x.

To: Teresa Lisbon

From: Patrick Jane

Subject: What?

Yes it can, but that doesn't mean it should. Though I am happy to hear that I mean so much to you that you're drunk...facebooking me. I think you said you're not a liar? Well you aren't. But Teresa, I care too much about you to mess up your relationship no matter how much I dislike it. I am still a classy fellow. Now you're drunk you won't be able to read this now but put down your phone and read it tomorrow. Be safe, Lisbon.

x.

x.

To: Patrick Jane

From: Teresa Lisbon

Soumetimz livfe is unarrfaur.

x.

x.

To: Teresa Lisbon

From: Patrick Jane

I know.

x.

x.

**Teresa Lisbon was tagged in Grace Van Pelt's photo.**

Teresa Lisbon: tehehehhewhahhaeh!

Wayne Rigsby: Oh my god...

Chelsey Higgins: Looking hot girls, didn't know you had boobs Lisbon?

_5 people like this._

Patrick Jane: I don't need to have any special senses, as you folks say, to tell they are going to regret that photo tomorrow morning...

Matt Thomas: Looking good babe!

x.

x.

**Patrick Jane: Well, crap. Second time I'm rendered speechless tonight.**

_10 people like this._

Cho Kimball: I was the first reason, what's the second?

Patrick Jane: I'm mum on that.

David Ulcer: I'm on your mum ;)

Cho Kimball: Now I know why you're so immature... ^

_10 people like this._

x.

x.

**Teresa Lisbon: Someone should take my phone away the next time I go out...and make sure I don't touch a sip of alcohol...**

Matt Thomas: You barely spoke to me all night? What the hell.

Grace Van Pelt: Yep...what the hell indeed.


	7. Old Friend Request

**A/N: I'm so immature that i reread my last chapter and laughed.. how lame am I.. well I was in a need for cheering up so this is probably going to be another silly chapter.. don't hate the ooc just embrace it because in reality people change! anyway enjoy :) thanks for the feedback, you guys are amazing. **

**x.**

**x.**

Private Inbox

To: Patrick Jane

From: Teresa Lisbon

Subject: Oh my...

I'm so sorry. It was so.. so unprofessional and just wrong. I'm sorry.

x.

x.

Private Inbox

To: Teresa Lisbon

From: Patrick Jane

Subject: So...you meant nothing?

It's okay Lisbon. I know I..get under your skin sometimes ;)

x.

x.

Private Inbox

To: Patrick Jane

From: Teresa Lisbon

Subject: Still meant it...

I just shouldn't have said it. But, now that I'm not drunk I think I can say it in a better professional way. It was not that you "got under my skin" as you so cleverly put it, but in fact just me being drunk. Anyway I do miss you and I think it was wrong of me to let Matt do what he did. I would like to become facebook friends again.

x.

x.

Private Inbox

To: Teresa Lisbon

From: Patrick Jane

Subject: Aha.

I knew you'd come crawling back...but who says I want that?

x.

x.

Private Inbox

To: Patrick Jane

From Teresa Lisbon

Subject: -.-

And you're so professional yourself...

x.

x.

Private Inbox

To: Teresa Lisbon

From: Patrick Jane

Subject: Love those glare eyes, I've missed them.

But I never claim to be professional...and that's how I get the job done :)

x.

x.

Private Inbox

To: Patrick Jane

From: Teresa Lisbon

Subject: Are you gonna accept or not?

And what are you implying?

x.

x.

Private Inbox

To: Teresa Lisbon

From: Patrick Jane

Subject: Maybe. I'd like to see you actually crawl back.

That I'm good at what I do :) At all things I do...

x.

x.

Private Inbox

To: Patrick Jane

From: Teresa Lisbon

Subject: Well that's stupid. Literally?

1. You are very inappropiate and I am thinking of showing the boss HOW inappropiate you are.

2. You are not. You.. you are a poo!

3. I'm trying to do the right thing here by our friendship. You are a sook. Now that I'm asking you act like this.. once again.. poo!

x.

x.

Private Inbox

To: Teresa Lisbon

From: Patrick Jane

Subject: And you call me the immature one..

All I can say is.. I can't believe you just called me a poo?

x.

x.

Private Inbox

To: Teresa Lisbon

From: Patrick Jane

Subject: A poo..seriously?

I am wounded at your words Lisbon! I would not say inappropiate, I would say.. honest. :) Nothing wrong with being honest!

Fine. I will be your friend again. Just because you want it THAT bad.

x.

x.

Private Inbox

To: Patrick Jane

From: Teresa Lisbon

Subject: You are unbelievable.

Honestly. ^

x.

x.

Private Inbox

To: Teresa Lisbon

From: Patrick Jane

Subject: ;)

Ain't the first time I heard it, won't be the last!

And you love it!

x.

x.

**Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane are now friends again.**

_30 people like this._

Comments:

Cho Kimball: Wow...you guys are internet famous. Coot!

_Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby like this._

Teresa Lisbon: Well I thought we could be facebook friends again.

Patrick Jane: She begged me, it was sad, I felt sorry for her.

Cho Kimball: I doubt that was the case. Probably other way around.

Grace Van Pelt: Nah I agree with Patrick.

Cho Kimball: I guess this still means we're in the running! ;)

Teresa Lisbon: For what?

Cho Kimball: Um.. for.. running for our awesome friendships :)

Teresa Lisbon: I'm onto you...

Ronald Ferguson: And I'm on you! ;)

Teresa Lisbon: Excuse me? Who are you?

Patrick Jane: Dear Ronald...there is something very, very wrong with you, I suggest disillusioned. Maybe seek medical help? Because you will never be on Lisbon in the way that you so disgustingly implied. Never ever. You also sound like a pervet. Don't ever comment her again :)

_20 people like this._

Patrick Jane: Ah he went and deleted me. Why do people always do that?

Teresa Lisbon: Hmm I wonder why...But thanks :)

Patrick Jane: They can't handle me.

Cho Kimball: Yep. I'm sure that's exactly what it is...

x.

x.

Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon commented on Teresa Lisbon's photo

See more comments:

Patrick Jane: Teresa Lisbon. I'm never underestimating you again...wow. Can't believe you had the guts to put this up. Ah, alcohol.

Teresa Lisbon: I hate life.

x.

x.

Private Inbox

To: Patrick Jane, Teresa Lisbon

From: Hightower

Is everything okay between you? Will this concern work?

x.

x.

Private Inbox

To: Hightower

From: Teresa Lisbon

No ma'am. My boyfriend had a problem with Patrick but I decided to just add him back anyway because it was immature..no problem.

x.

x.

Private Inbox

To: Teresa Lisbon

From: Hightower

Ah, men.

x.

x.

Private Inbox

To: Hightower

From: Patrick Jane

Nah boss, all sorted :)

x.

x.

**Matt Thomas to Teresa Lisbon: WHAT THE HELL!**

Teresa Lisbon: What?

Matt Thomas: You added him?

Teresa Lisbon: Okay one don't talk to me like that, two, if you have a problem why don't you talk to me in private and three you cannot tell me what to do. I am my own woman.

Matt Thomas: You added him? I am so mad.

Patrick Jane: He's just trying to be a tough man for you Lisbon :) Get over it Thomas I was in her life before you. This is all I'm saying because I don't want to cause stress but I annoyed her till she added me and we need each other on this for work purposes too. Get over it and trust her for goodness sake.

Matt Thomas: Fuck off Jane, I mean it.

Teresa Lisbon: Matt, call me.

Matt Thomas: Fine.


	8. Is Now Single

**A/N: I like this haha, probably a bit rushed but i'm sure you wlil enjoy it too. Pretty Please review! As Miley Stewart once said, "How many times do I have to put pretty before please? Pretty...pretty...pretty!" **

**x.**

**x.**

**Teresa Lisbon is now single.**

_Patrick Jane and 10 other people like this._

Grace Van Pelt: You okay?

Teresa Lisbon: He was being a prat.

Matt Thomas: No your friend is a prat and you let that effect our relationship.

Teresa Lisbon: Oh give it a rest! He is my friend, I told you how it was and you couldn't accept it! Go sook somewhere else.

_Patrick Jane likes this. _

Patrick Jane: Matt, the level of your maturity astounds me..as in..there is no level of maturity at all. Leave Teresa alone, if you have a problem with me then let's be men and deal with it.

Teresa Lisbon: OR we could all move on.

Matt Thomas: I dont' want to move on. I love you.

Patrick Jane: Ew, how long did you two date anyway? Still stuck in high school la la land. It's cute but Teresa is a woman and she needs a man not a boy.

Teresa Lisbon: Um, Patrick, apprecaite it, but not helping. Matt we're giving it some time, DEAL WITH IT. Now let's play nice kiddies and everyone have a good day. Patrick-I don't think you can talk about levels of maturity.

_5 people like this._

Cho Kimball: Haha YES at Teresa's comment.

Patrick Jane: Why Teresa! You love it. Also, I know when to be a man in all the right places and times..

Matt Thomas-.-

Teresa Lisbon-.-

Patrick Jane: Tehe!

x

x.

**Patrick Jane: Why do I smell SO BAD? It's because I'm a pooface.**

_20 people like this._

Patrick Jane-.- Lisbon, and you call me childish...

Teresa Lisbon: Clearly this is from your profile, I don't know what you're talking about. Besides I am not childish, I am simply honest. I was also returning the favour..of you hacking me?

Patrick Jane: Well played, I don't even know how you got onto this..

Teresa Lisbon: I have my ways.

Patrick Jane: I am intrigued...do go on.

Teresa Lisbon: See, if I told you, I'd have to kill you.

Patrick Jane: Can't say I wanna go against you..but you don't wanna go agaisnt me either!

Teresa Lisbon: I'm fairly certain I could take you on...apparently I am your match...

Wayne Rigsby: Guys wanna go out this Saturday night?

Grace Van Pelt: I'm there. And Jane you are a pooface.

_Teresa Lisbon likes this._

Cho Kimball: You guys gonna go out and get drunk and look sah hawt and take sah many coote photos?

Patrick Jane: Cho.. you are one intriguing person. I like you.

Cho Kimball: Thank you.

Patrick Jane: You gonna come out?

Cho Kimball: Sure.

Patrick Jane: Really?

Cho Kimball: No.

Grace Van Pelt: Why does he always do that?

Patrick Jane: Maybe he will feel like a fifth wheel ..

Teresa Lisbon: Shut up Jane.

_3 people like this_

x.

x.

Private Inbox

To: Patrick Jane

From: Matt Thomas

Listen here you DICK, I have a bone to pick with you! You are a home wrecker, do you understand? You are what I would call a whore of a man. Lisbon was with me, you disloyal little shit! Do you have any shame?

x.

x.

Private Inbox

To: Matt Thomas

From: Patrick Jane

Well at least I have a dick, probably why you and Lisbon didn't last.. couldn't satisfy a woman like her you little boy. To be a home wrecker you'd have to be married? Or there'd be foul play involved... plus you guys didn't date for very long. I did not do anything inappropiate except keep my relationship with her the same, and we tried to adjust it but it didn't end up working did it. So what does that say?

I am a whore of a man? How? That term is so loosely thrown around that I do not even know what it means but I assumre you mean it by today's content. I do not go "whoring" around with anyone? I have been single for a long time and if you knew my history you would understand why you uneducated fuck. I did have shame-I backed off when it was hurting Lisbon and your relationship and she came to me.

Hope that clears things up!

x.

x.

Private Inbox

To: Patrick Jane

From: Matt Thomas

You think you are so tough because you're good with your words. Well are you good with your fists? Because I am going to beat the arrogance out of you! You continued to flirt with my girlfriend for ages, that is so disrespectful. I don't give a shit about you, I hate your guts.

Let's see you be tough to my face!

x.

x.

Private Inbox

To: Matt Thomas

From: Patrick Jane

Well first of all you are the one that decided to email me.. I was simply being polite and replying. I do not wish to fight you because Lisbon wouldn't like it and I do not waste my time on such silly little things such as you. It was harmless-you are the one that took it so personally. You're weird and I do not care for you. xoxo

x.

x.

Private Inbox

To: Patrick Jane

From: Matt Thomas

I am going to beat the shit out of you.

x.

x**.**

**Patrick Jane: I hate people. **

Grace Van Pelt: ?

Teresa Lisbon: What's new...?

Patrick Jane: I don't hate all people? I just do not care for most. There is a difference my ladies.

x.

x.

**Teresa Lisbon: Keen for the weekend, only one more day!**

Patrick Jane: This is going to be one interesting weekend, that's for sure.

Cho Kimball: Jane, every day with you is interesting.

Patrick Jane: Cho! That's so sweet of you!

Cho Kimball: I didn't mean it in a good way.

Patrick Jane: Details, details..

Grace Van Pelt: Teresa, can we go shopping on the Saturday?

Teresa Lisbon: Sure-I just have to do some things for work, so come over at around oneish?

Wayne Rigsby: I like how you guys organise this even though you are near each other or instead in person..

Patrick Jane: I'm glad they do it here!

Wayne Rigsby: That is because you stalk Lisbon.

Patrick Jane: I do not, I am offended by that very accusation.

Cho Kimball: ..It's true, I've walked past 5 different times and seen her page up.

Patrick Jane: ...obviously I was doing work and left it there?

Cho Kimball: Nope because you posted other stuff on facebook.

Teresa Lisbon: That is a bit cute.. though who wouldn't stalk me! Now come on, lunch break is over!

Patrick Jane: Peace out team!

Cho Kimball: ..Don't ever do that again.

x.

x.

**Teresa Lisbon uploaded a photo with Patrick Jane**

_Eight people like this._

Cho Kimball: I'm going to win for sure!

Jamie Smith: Didn't know you two were a couple?

Teresa Lisbon: No not a couple! Just a photo I liked!

Patrick Jane: I like this too!

_Teresa Lisbon likes this. _

x.

x.

**Wayne Rigsby: Legit spent two hours with Patrick Jane as he scrambled around deciding what to wear. What a girl. And now he's gone and split his drink on him. What a drunk. Definitely a girl.**

_25 people like this._

Patrick Jane: Am I a bootiful gurl?

Cho Kimball: No.

Wayne Rigsby: You're messy, is what you are.

x.

x.

**Teresa Lisbon: Fuck vodka.**

_30 people like this._

Jamie Smith: What did you do...

_15 people like this._


	9. We Need To Talk

**A/N: I keep forgetting how much I enjoy writing and rereading this story, and then I wonder if that makes me lame. But it is so much fun! I'm so sorry for the wait, I'm super lazy and just started a new job.. but really it's just being busy and laziness. But I miss this story and I had to keep going! I don't know how this chapter turned out but I hope you like it :/ Please review, they really well and truly make my day! Thanks to everyone who reads it too, I appreciate every one of you!**

x.

x.

**Patrick Jane: Partying it up with mah home girls and boys! Xoxo**

_Teresa Lisbon, Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby were tagged._

_10 people like this._

Matt Thomas _(8 mutual friends)_ This disgusts me.

Patrick Jane: Youhha disguz usss!

Matt Thomas: What?

Wayne Rigsby: Sorry, he's drunk. He's trying to say you disgust us.

Matt Thomas: How classy of him.

Patrick Jane: ;)

Wayne Rigsby: He says why thank you, I am very classy! Unlike yourself.

Matt Thomas: Are you his errand boy or something?

Wayne Rigsby: Or something.

Patrick Jane: whyyyyyyyyy can't we all jaust getat aloooooneggggg!

Wayne Rigsby: He then added and I quote 'because I hate your stinking guts weasel boy.'

Matt Thomas: So glad the feeling is mutual.

Wayne Rigsby: He blew a kiss...

Teresa Lisbon: WOOOOOOOOOOOO! Let's get off facebook and dance people!

Matt Thomas: I would if I was invited.

Wayne Rigsby: From Patrick: 'She clearly was not talking to you, vomit breath.' He gets very childish and emotional under the influence...

Matt Thomas: No I think that's just him every day.

Grace Van Pelt: Okay guys have your piss contest but me and Lisbon are dancing so think about THAT xoxo

Patrick Jane: I'm coming too!

Matt Thomas: Of course you are.

Wayne Rigsby: Oh Matt, jealousy gets you nowhere. And Patrick says 'it is not very becoming on you. But nothing is hehehehe'

Matt Thomas: Any chance you can pass on a message for me? Like, a punch in the face?

Cho Kimball: We all share this very same wish sometimes Matt Thomas. But the rest of us, unlike you, get over it and realise who Patrick Jane really is. (:

Patrick Jane: KNEW YOU LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOO MEEEEEA!

Cho Kimball: I did not ever say those words, nor will I say them.

Patrick Jane: dounthave to mneber! ;) ;)

Patrick Jane: Cause I'm physic!

Cho Kimball: Oh bother-Have a fun night! ...

Wayne Rigsby: -.-

x.

x.

**Teresa Lisbon: Why can't life and people ever be easy!**

_9 people like this._

Matt Thomas: You are drunk.

Teresa Lisbon: A drunk speaks the truth and besides it's true without needing to be said when drunk? How do you know that I don't mean it anyway? What does drunk have to do with anything? GET OFF MY BACK!

Matt Thomas: ...

Cho Kimball: Sometimes I really Like Teresa.

x.

x.

**Grace Van Pelt: Boys are so dumb, maybe I should turn lesbian!**

_20 people like this._

Cho Kimball: An interesting image that put's in all men's minds...

x.

x.

**Grace Van Pelt: Sorry I'm actually ALREADY A LESBIAN! I'm really gay! And I smell so bad! Beware of my smell! IT WILL DESTROY YOUR NOSTRILS!**

_14 people like this._

Maggie Black: Oh dear...the hackers and drunk status's have began!

x.

x.

**Teresa Lisbon to Patrick Jane: YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL! ITS TRUE!**

_5 people like this._

Teresa Lisbon: And I don't know what I'd do

Teresa Lisbon: I really worship you

Teresa Lisbon: It's really true

Teresa Lisbon: BE MINE SAY YOU DO!

Cho Kimball: DOES THIS MEAN I WIN THE BET?!

Grace Van Pelt: Fuck.

x.

x.

**Patrick Jane uploaded four photos.**

_Teresa Lisbon, Grace Van Pelt and Wayne Rigsby were tagged._

Patrick Jane: God I'm sexy!

Patrick Jane: As is Teresa!

Patrick Jane: She wrote that.

Patrick Jane: Actually okay I did.

Patrick Jane: I'm too drunk to write this.

Patrick Jane: WHO IS WRITING THIS?!

Patrick Jane: I wish I was as pretty as pretty boys ): because I am gay.

Patrick Jane: Am I possessed?

Patrick Jane: Who am I?

Patrick Jane: Why can't I have long brown luscious locks and pretty blue green eyes too? And red hair? So, two colours of lucious hair?

Patrick Jane: Because I'm a stupid boy.

Patrick Jane: WHO IS FORCING ME TO WRITE THIS?

Patrick Jane: WHAT IS GOING ON?

x.

x.

**Cho Kimball: I don't think I've ever enjoyed such a night on facebook.**

_20 people like this. _

x.

x.

**Grace Van Pelt: That morning after...**

x.

x.

**Patrick Jane: Who took all these pictures on my phone? What ARE some of these pictures on my phone...I am scared.**

x.

x.

**Wayne Rigsby: Waking up feeling fine after a non dramatic night for me (: That feel when you're the only one! Hahaha!**

_5 people like this._

Teresa Lisbon: Shut up Wayne.

_Grace Van Pelt and Patrick Jane like this._

_x._

_x._

**Lisbon: FFS.**

_4 people like this._

Matt Thomas: Can you please answer my calls?

Patrick Jane: Can you please leave her alone?

Matt Thomas: Can you please leave ME alone?

Patrick Jane: Not until you leave her alone.

Matt Thomas: Leave her alone too.

Teresa Lisbon: How about you both leave me alone?

_7 people like this._

Grace Van Pelt: Let's meet up today and eat hangover food?

Cho Kimball: Did you do something slutty?

Patrick Jane: Cho Kimball, how very naughty and devilish of you.

Cho Kimball: Thank you.

Teresa Lisbon: Sounds great Grace! Message me X

Patrick Jane: How come you never leave kisses for me Lisbon? I am wounded.

Teresa Lisbon: Oh I leave something completely different for you Jane...

Patrick Jane: That's hot, how dirty of you.

Teresa Lisbon: -.- I am actually done talking to you!

Matt Thomas: Thank fuck.

Patrick Jane: Matt Thomas, you are a little weasel. Do go away.

Teresa Lisbon: Matt, I answered your text.

Patrick Jane: Now that's just cruel to say that here. You're going to make everyone curious about what was said and what you said.

Cho Kimball: You mean you, right Jane?

Wayne Rigsby: Of course he does. God Jane, you are such an emotional drunk!

Patrick Jane: Let's never speak of this Wayne.

Cho Kimball: So what DID you do last night Teresa?

Teresa Lisbon: Vodka does crazy things to people...

Cho Kimball: Or people do crazy things under it but it's always got a hint of truth to it...

_4 people like this._

Patrick Jane: How very wise of you! He's got a point, DOESN'T he Teresa?

Cho Kimball: So did I win?

Teresa Lisbon: What is this bet you speak of?

_4 hours later._

Teresa Lisbon: ?

x.

x.

**Patrick Jane: I don't know anymore.**

_Teresa Lisbon likes this._

Bradley Hidings: Want to talk?

Patrick Jane: All talked out mate.

x.

x.

Private Message

To: Patrick Jane

From: Teresa Lisbon

We need to talk...


	10. Finally

**A/N: Someone had the biggest cry about how I've been writing this, seriously go look in my reviews. Who the hell cares, why do people have to ruin things over something so utterly stupid? If people enjoy it then why even bother complaining please get a life rather than sitting on a site trolling. Ohhhh maaahhh gaawwwd.**

x.x

**Patrick Jane: Finally**

_Comments:_

Grace Van Pelt: What?

Teresa Lisbon: Don't put personal things on facebook!

Cho Kimball: Uh, not to be rude or seem disrespectful but you and everyone else have done that repeatedly over the past couple of weeks.

_3 people like this._

Patrick Jane: Only so people like you can secretly enjoy it ;) I know you do, don't deny it!

Cho Kimball: Wasn't gonna.

Wayne Rigsby: Haha Cho you make me laugh!

Patrick Jane: He actually lies, Cho. He was sitting across from me when he wrote that and I heard no laughter.

Cho Kimball: So it was like a lol?

Grace Van Pelt: Please don't say lol… not you.

Wayne Rigsby: lol

Patrick Jane: I hate those form of texts… so pointless…

Teresa Lisbon: You know what I hate? When my team sits around on facebook…

Patrick Jane: But I'm booorreeeeed.

Teresa Lisbon: Then go home!

Patrick Jane: Why Teresa I'm only here for you, I know you like walking by and seeing me on the couch.

Teresa Lisbon: SHUT UP AND DO SOMETHING!

Patrick Jane: …I'm scared.

x.

x.

**Teresa Lisbon: Date night! Haven't been on one of these in awhile.**

Grace Van Pelt: You're going to look amazing, that I know for sure! Thanks to me (:

Teresa Lisbon: Thanks Grace, you know how much I appreciate it!

Grace Van Pelt: What could I do… you said you've been waiting for this for some time, the guy must be special!

Teresa Lisbon: Special in the head.

Teresa Lisbon: No just kidding, he is…

Cho Kimball: Patrick Jane is being very quiet about this…

Patrick Jane: I'm not always on facebook like you are Cho ;)

Cho Kimball: Yet here you comment…

Patrick Jane: Physic ;) Plus you said my name.

Teresa Lisbon: Aren't you going to wish me a good night? Say something weirdly protective like only you would?

Patrick Jane: My gut tells me you will… also, I don't have to say anything weird. The guy will be good or else ;)

Wayne Rigsby: I feel like I'm missing something…

Cho Kimball: You're always missing something.

Wayne Rigsby: Why are you so mean to me?

Patrick Jane: To cover up his undying love for you.

Wayne Rigsby: …

Cho Kimball: I know Patrick thinks he's a physic but you want to know what I know that Patrick is for sure?

Wayne Rigsby: What?

Cho Kimball: An absolute idiot.

_Teresa Lisbon likes this._

Patrick Jane: I am wounded, Cho! Anyway you won't hear from me tonight so I hope you find something else to entertain you!

Grace Van Pelt: I don't believe this.

Patrick Jane: You mean you don't want to believe this…

Cho Kimball: How will I go on…

Patrick Jane: You're smart ass will find a way ;)

x.

x.

**Cho Kimball: Why is facebook boring, this makes me sad.**

_Four people like this._

Cho Kimball: I waited an hour for a Patrick Jane remark ):

x.

x.

**Cho Kimball: Where is everyone ?**

x.

x.

**Grace Van Pelt: ****Enjoying the movies with Wayne Rigsby!**

****Cho Kimball: How's the movie of his mouth...starring your tongue and his?

Grace Van Pelt: Shut up wanna be Patrick Jane!

Cho Kimball: You wound me...

Cho Kimball: Mad invite guys ):

Cho Kimball: Keep it PG!

Cho Kimball: Just trying to be like Patrick Jane is tiring...

Patrick Jane: Not for me, it comes effortlessly ;)

x.

x.

**Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane are now in a relationship**.

_30 people like this._

Jane Henry: Congratulations!

Nicholas James: Congrats Lizzy!

Cho Kimball: I KNEW IT!

Grace Van Pelt: You still trying to be like Patrick?

Wayne Rigsby: Is this even allowed?

Patrick Jane: You're just snooty because it IS allowed and you and Grace are against regulation.

Cho Kimball: It doesn't stop them anyway behind closed doors.

Patrick Jane: Um, ew.

Grace Van Pelt: Ignoring that... I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS! About freaking time!

Teresa Lisbon: Well I survived the date with him so we made it official (:

Patrick Jane: What Teresa actually means is OMG IT WAS THE BEST NIGHT EVEEERRRRRRRRR!

Teresa Lisbon: That was actually Jane's reaction (:

Cho Kimball: Haha oh have you met your match. This is going to be one interesting relationship. I'm stocking up on popcorn...

Teresa Lisbon: Or you could go out and get your own love dramas or watch actual movies.

Wayne Rigsby: Nah you guys are better. Should have your own show.

Teresa Lisbon: We are not that interesting...

Patrick Jane: No Lisbon, we really are. ;)

x

x.

**Patrick Jane: Remember when I used to say that Miley Cyrus's song, Can't Be Tamed, was my theme song? Well, I stand corrected...**

****_12 people like this._

__Teresa Lisbon: It's even better when you're the person who tames them, and corrects them (:

Cho Kimball: Ew are you going to be all gross now?

Patrick Jane: We know you love it, we know you also love the money we won you ;)

Grace Van Pelt: Thanks...

Wayne Rigsby: Never bet against Cho...

Teresa Lisbon: Or me.

Patrick Jane: Actually me because I knew she was it all along.

x.

x.

**A/N: This was the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed! I haven't watched this in ages, so sorry if it was a little sloppy, I tried and I'm happy with the end result. This was a real joy to write and I want to say to all of you thank you for sharing this with me, your reviews and your encouragement and love for this story has made it all that it is, so THANK YOU! **


End file.
